1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive for a motor-driven hand-held tool having a reciprocating drive element for driving a working tool, with the drive including a motor and a gear mechanism for converting a rotational movement of the motor into a reciprocating movement of the reciprocating drive element and having a transmission element axially secured on a support with a support member and including an eccentric take-off element cooperating with the reciprocating drive element for imparting the reciprocating movement thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drives of the type described above are used, e.g., in saber or compass saws in which the drive imparts reciprocating movement to a saw blade.
In motor-driven hand-held tools with a reciprocating movement of the working tool, for compensation of unbalance, a balance mass is driven, together with the tool-securing means, and in direction opposite the driving line. The balance mass should be displaced substantially linear, and a reliable axial support for the gear mechanism, should be provided.
German Publication DE 68921294, from which the present invention proceeds, discloses a drive for a motor-driven tool in which the driving element or the transmission element of a gear mechanism is axially supported against a housing by a securing plate with a support ring located therebetween.
The drawback of a known drive consists in that the unbalance compensation is not contemplated.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a drive of a type described above with an adequate compensation of unbalance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drive with an adequate compensation of unbalance and which can be economically produced and in which support of the transmission element of the gear mechanism is possible with little costs of the necessary components.